Signer
The Signers are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are six people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Crimson Dragon, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the Crimson Dragon itself, that later were divided into six parts. Thus engraved and sealed into six people called "Signers". The present day Signers in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna and Leo. Although Rex Goodwin has stated he is the fifth Signer in the dub, this contradicts the original anime until later on, when he infuses Roman's arm onto himself thus only technically making him the fifth Signer for the time by proxy. It is known that their powers were awakened by Rex Goodwin himself through the Fortune Cup. According to Goodwin, he did it so that they would defeat their archenemies, the "Dark Signers", along with the task of closing the door to the "Netherworld". Although according to the Star Guardian, to those who are Signers exist within some kind of "fate", derived from the Dragon Star, one which cannot be escaped from. That strange fate was the one responsible for the fact that the four signers came together. Thus the "Fate of the Signers" unites each and every one of Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Luna's own destiny together in order to guide them all. Nonetheless, according to Goodwin the four of them are not only duelists chosen by the Dragon Star himself, but they are also the reincarnations of the ancient Signers themselves. Also, it was already predicted thousands of years ago the four of them would encounter one another. Members History Before "Black-Winged Dragon" was revealed as a Signer Dragon, "Life Stream Dragon" was shown participating in the ancient battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. It is unknown what exactly happened to "Black-Winged Dragon" after the battle against the Crimson Devil, Red Nova. The same goes for "Life Stream Dragon" after the battle against the Earthbound Immortals before it was encased in armor to form "Power Tool Dragon" in order to prevent himself to be a Signer Dragon. Yusei Fudo's mark was originally the Tail, Jack Atlas' represents the Wings, Akiza Izinski and Luna's each represent a claw (the former's being the Foot and the latter's being the Hand), and Roman Goodwin's was the Head. However, during the ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel against Rex Goodwin, the Tail and Head Marks are transferred: the Head is now under the possession of Yusei while the Tail (formerly Yusei's) chooses Crow Hogan as its new owner, making him the new fifth Signer (the Head Mark signifies a leader of sorts, choosing Yusei as its new owner). Ultimately, a new mark, the Heart (seen on the full Dragon Mark in the claws of the Crimson Dragon), was bestowed to Leo when he sacrificed himself during his Duel against Aporia alongside Luna and Jack and was revived, making him the new sixth Signer. It is interesting to note that both Jack and Roman had their marks from birth whereas Akiza got her mark at a young age, Luna received hers after she went to the Spirit World the first time, Yusei did not receive his until Episode 5 and it was not permanently burnt in until Episode 25, and Crow and Leo received their's in Episodes 64 and 142 respectively. Unlike their Dark Signer counterparts whose Mark of the Shadows and Earthbound Immortals are connected, a Signer's Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragon are connected only to the Signer and not to each other, as shown when Yusei inherited the Head Mark but kept "Stardust Dragon". A Signer's mark throbs and glows while they are in close proximity of one of the Dragons when it is fighting with a great deal of determination, particularly for the sake of their Signer. A Signer's mark glows and painfully digs into their arm, when they are in the presence of a Dark Signer. A Signer's mark also glows while in the company of the Team Ragnarok. Trivia * The Heart Mark of the Crimson Dragon was actually seen before on the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia game when Rex Goodwin was showing the player and the real Signers the temple under his mansion. There was another detail on the Hand Mark which looks like Leo's new mark. * The name of all Signer Dragons contain 2 adjectives, then 'Dragon' (including Red Dragon Archfiend - originally Red Demon's Dragon but excluding Stardust Dragon unless you count Stardust as two words). * Originally, it was planned for Leo to receive a Signer Mark far earlier than he did while Crow was to become a Dark Signer and the main antagonist of the Dark Signers arc. However, due to the immense popularity and competitive success of the "Blackwing" archetype in real life this was changed so that Crow became a Signer instead of Leo. * Kazuki Takahashi initially wanted the Signers to meet up via their Duel Runners from different locations around the globe, but he admitted that had this been the case it would have taken them at least half a year to come together.Duel Art: An Interview with Kazuki Takahashi * Despite Roman being born a Signer, he didn't seem to hold any connection to any of the Signer Dragons, as Black-Winged Dragon was inside Crow's Duel Runner that he inherited from Robert Pearson, Ancient Fairy Dragon seemed to always hold a connection to the later born Luna, and Life Stream Dragon's downgraded form as Power Tool Dragon ended up becoming Leo's before the latter became a Signer. The remaining three Signer Dragons never seemed to have belonged to Roman either, but rather to Dr. Fudo. References Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's